


high quality for a hidden camera

by MamaMiyaMiya (Problemagician)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ABDL, Accidental Voyeurism, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Incest, Incontinence, M/M, Omorashi, Police, Porn With Plot, Stalking, Voyeurism, revenge porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Problemagician/pseuds/MamaMiyaMiya
Summary: The remote clattered to the floor but Soiyochi hesitated getting up to retrieve it, eyes locked on the screen. For a moment, he thought he imagined it—Osamu pulling down his gray sweatpants could’ve been the result from him tripping; him pulling his dick out maybe was a flashlight; Atsumu’s head being grabbed forward was maybe an awkward hug; Atsumu’s lips opening wide could’ve been a yawn.All those things were in the realm of possibility. Soiyochi squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before going for the remote, pausing the video, and rewinding.It was a mistake. It had to be.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 117





	high quality for a hidden camera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreakazoidR17CR_5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakazoidR17CR_5/gifts).



> It's actually not as bad as the tags say. The twins have been stalked and a police officer is reviewing their sex tapes taken as evidence, basically. But there is piss kink and diapers. All the angst and referenced bad things are just Soiyochi the officer thinking of how the fuck did he get here.

Soiyochi had seen some fucked up things in his forty years as a police officer. His eyes burned with the memories of disfigured faces, peeled red and melting, and fresh limbs hung from trees. He’d watched people jump off bridges with stoic faces despite their loved ones begging them not to from far below, microphones in their shaky hands that blared out static screams before going silent. There were horrible things that haunted him, sometimes things he didn’t dare bring up to his therapist because how the hell was he supposed to explain footage of child exploitation and torture?

He was convinced he’d seen it all. It was hard not to. Even with the things he buried deep and tried to forget, he knew he’d eventually see them once again. There would always be one more sick bastard to stop in the world, always one more victim to help.

The Miya twins were the latest. They’d been shaky and awkward when they first entered the prefecture. Soiyochi had only given them a passing glance, too busy trying to figure out what to eat for his upcoming lunch break to worry about the latest civilians.

An hour later, his partner informed him that Miya Atsumu was an Olympic volleyball athlete and Miya Osamu was the owner of Onigiri Miya, that nice place they’d gotten takeout from a month ago. Both facts interested him.

He didn’t approach them, but curiosity brought him close to where they sat and waited, shoulder-to-shoulder, heads resting on each other, holding hands and pale. Terrified, coming directly to the police was their last resort.

Soiyochi felt bad for them, they were clearly close siblings and just wanted to be freed from what he learned was an ongoing case of revenge porn.

Revenge porn was low on his list of ‘fucked up,’ considering the other candidates. But the high-profile twins case they assigned him grew into something uglier and sinister. Revenge porn from a stalker, but then the stalker had become threatening, and then those threats were acted upon. Claiming to slash their tires was one thing, nailing a half-alive fox to their door was another.

Their house had become dangerous after suspicions it’d been broken into. Walking alone was out of question after Atsumu had almost been kidnapped. It all lead up to Soiyochi knocking away the knife that had been only a second away from plunging into Miya Osamu’s lungs.

And yet, it had all still been only _averagely_ fucked up.

The twins had profusely thanked Soiyochi and the rest of the force for their help over the past two weeks, and Soiyochi had grown fond of them. When they weren’t on the verge of a nervous breakdown, the twins could be argumentative and obnoxious, but in an endearing way. Handsome and silly. Clever lips and sharp jawlines. Soiyochi didn’t deal much with celebrities, but if they were all like Miya Atsumu, they couldn’t be too bad.

But now he sat alone with the recovered DVDs to sort them for the evidence room. The twins had begged for them to simply be destroyed, hinderance to the case be damned, but after long talks with their lawyer they reluctantly caved. The deal was two officers max would ever even see them, one of their choices Soiyochi himself. Over one-hundred damn tapes and another late night. He didn’t mind doing it alone for now, especially since some of his fellow and younger officers had been closer to the action and needed a day or two off to recover.

It was just revenge porn. He’d seen much worse. Dark curiosity made him double check the labels the stalker had used: “MONTH ONE,” “LIABILITY,” “SHINSUKE?”, “AFTER OLYMPICS” “BREAKFAST FRIENDS.” The twins hadn’t said what kind of revenge porn it was, or if it featured either or both of them. Soiyochi supposed the stalker’s obsession with volleyball superstar Miya Atsumu would mean the majority would be him masturbating or fucking a fan.

And although he didn’t care much for men, well, he still had _eyes_.

He picked “TEARS? SCENT KINK” and started up the DVD player, making sure he securely plugged in the department’s old headphones before leaning back in his chair. Huh. High quality for a hidden camera.

It was easy to pick out Miya Atsumu in the frame, naked and barely under the covers of his too-large-for-one-person bed. He whined for his brother before curling over and sniffing the pillow next to him. Fucking weirdo. He supposed fame did that to people—made them whiny divas or whatever. But then Atsumu tugged the pillow closer, under the covers until he was spooning it and then ultimately humping it. _Beyond_ weird.

After another broken cry, Osamu finally entered the room, but Atsumu didn’t stop, nor was he disgusted or even surprised. Osamu walked to Atsumu’s side and bent over his frame, whispering something the camera microphone didn’t pick up on. Soiyochi knew little about siblings as an only child, but the entire gesture looked bizarrely intimate—Osamu seeming to kiss or caress Atsumu’s face even as his brother continued to blatantly hump the pillow.

This was not a sex film. But, he supposed he had obligations to keep watching. With a small sigh, he reached for the remote to fast forward before Osamu tore away the covers and caught his attention. He was wrong about Atsumu being naked—he was wearing something that clearly resembled a diaper. Wow, even celebrities had problems like that. Incontinence? Something akin to sympathy made him nod for Miya Atsumu. At least, until Osamu pulled his dick out and put his brother’s mouth on it.

The remote clattered to the floor but Soiyochi hesitated getting up to retrieve it, eyes locked on the screen. For a moment, he thought he imagined it—Osamu pulling down his gray sweatpants could’ve been the result from him tripping; him pulling his dick out maybe was a flashlight; Atsumu’s head being grabbed forward was maybe an awkward hug; Atsumu’s lips opening wide could’ve been a yawn.

All those things were in the realm of possibility. Soiyochi squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before going for the remote, pausing the video, and rewinding.

It was a mistake. It had to be.

He pulled his chair closer to the television, finger trembling when it finally pressed play.

It wasn’t a flashlight. Osamu grabbed a fistful of his brother’s hair—gentle—as he eased Atsumu’s lips over his cock.

The twins were fucking. Holy shit they were fucking. The sex tapes were of _them_?

Osamu lazily rolled his hips into his brother’s pliant mouth, who continued to whimper in less frequent amounts. After a few more thrusts, Atsumu crawled forward to be more comfortable, placing a hand on Osamu’s thighs. The blanket rolled off his shoulders to reveal him rubbing the front of his diaper where the outline of his hard dick was.

He was getting off to this.

The sounds of Osamu’s moans overtook his older brother’s whimpers, but he didn’t increase his pace. He let Atsumu suck down his cock at his own convenience until Atsumu froze, hurriedly pulling off Osamu’s cock as he cried loudly.

Did he just come in his diaper?

Osamu shushed him and dragged him in for a hug, kissing all along his face until happy giggling filled the silence. But Osamu wasn’t done. He crawled into bed with him, throwing the blanket over them both.

Soiyochi’s lip trembled. What the hell? He was going to be fucking sick. The whole situation was fucking disgusting, but now he had a new layer of disbelief regarding all the things the stalker said and did. She’d screamed about Osamu stealing Atsumu from her. They figured she was just out of her mind, wanting Atsumu and to get rid of Osamu, who was always by his side. But it’d been deeper than that. She’d known about the incest and she’d been _jealous_. Not just his brother, but his lover.

Bile coated the back of his tongue and he reached for his water bottle on the floor before popping the cap and gulping it down. The lukewarm liquid didn’t make him feel much better, especially when he saw the covers finally move again.

Osamu bent Atsumu over, shoving his face down into the pillow he’d been humping, the volume of their exchanges getting louder as they got more desperate.

“You like… so much… sniff it… baby,” Osamu growled.

Atsumu moaned into the pillow, obeying his brother’s command. “Like your pillow… more…”

Osamu leaned over him, thrusting his hips into the back of Atsumu’s diaper until it became incredibly obvious what was happening. Osamu was fucking him through the diaper, making him sniff his own pillow.

Slow realization dawned on him as Soiyochi closed his eyes to the scene with labored breaths. The bed wasn’t too big, not if both the twins were sharing it every night.

“’Samu…!”

Atsumu’s broken cry brough his attention back to the screen in time to see and hear the bed creaking as Osamu fucked into his brother’s ass.

“’Samu… _ah_ …!”

If the high-pitched sound was any indication, Atsumu came in his diaper again, not that Osamu seemed to care. He kept going until he gasped, chanting his brother’s name in return, head thrown back as he thrust as deep as he could go. He gripped Atsumu’s diaper-wrapped thighs and they stayed like that, panting in unison.

Osamu moved his hands up to cradle and tilt Atsumu’s head, kissing him full on the lips in delicate brushes.

Happy giggling fell upon them once again before Osamu pulled out, revealing the hole he’d made in the diaper. Atsumu reached a hand back to cover it, whimpering.

“Clean… baby… okay?”

Atsumu nodded to whatever Osamu was saying, albeit reluctantly.

“Good boy.”

With entwined fingers, both of them left the bedroom together.

Soiyochi didn’t fast forward, eyes wide and chest tight as he stared at the continuing footage of an empty bedroom. This wasn’t a lust-filled special occasion of incest, this was… It was intimate, a full-on committed relationship, a couple.

In-love.

A not-so-distant memory of the twins smiling at each other and holding hands dashed across his mind.

His skin crawled as he put in the next tape, and the third one, and tenth and thirteenth, sighing in relief every time he didn’t see the twins having sex. A lot of the time, they could be mistaken for close brothers—they still argued and fought and laughed over random things. They left the house at different times, came back with groceries, watched television, did chores.

But sometimes they made up their fights with kisses. Sometimes they hugged each other goodbye. And other times they curled into each other on the couch, watching movies until they fell asleep. Brothers didn’t do the things they did, not this lovingly. Even an only child like him could see that.

Every time a tape took place in the bedroom, Soiyochi’s heart sped up. _Not again, not again_. But all they did was sleep, cuddling into each other.

Until the fourteenth tape he put in labeled “INCONTINENCE.”

It started in the doorway. As soon as the door closed behind them, Atsumu leaned into Osamu and started crying. Osamu shushed him, rubbing his back and lightly kissing his lips. Soiyochi could see and hear everything from here. The camera must’ve been incredibly close to the door.

“Dentist said you’ll be okay in just a couple hours.”

“Dizzy. Hurts.”

“I told ya ya should’ve gotten yer wisdom teeth taken out with me in highschool.”

“No…”

“’Tsumu… it’s okay. Ya wanna lay down?”

Atsumu nodded into him, then froze when Osamu took his hand and tried to guide him away.

“Mm…!”

“’Tsumu?”

Atsumu started crying again, shaking his head, legs shaking as his hands quickly covered his crotch. Osamu watched him for a moment before murmuring.

“Accident?”

A reluctant nod. Atsumu’s eyes were glazed, high out of his mind as Osamu eased his brother’s hands away to reveal a small stain. Osamu pressed into his bladder, watching the pee stain soak through the front of Atsumu’s pants. His pants stuck to his legs, pee running down until it dripped on the floor.

“’ _Samu_ ,” he whimpered.

“Sssh, it’s okay,” Osamu said, tone encouraging, watching his brother piss himself, “Just let go.”

Atsumu sniffed and closed his eyes until he finished, immediately shivering and wobbling where he stood. Osamu steadied his brother before helping undress him, peeling down the layers of wet clothes until Atsumu was naked.

The cameras shifted to the showers where Osamu stripped himself. Atsumu couldn’t be trusted to stand, so Osamu sat him in the tub, moving the showerhead around his body and letting clouds of hot steam surround them.

“Don’t sleep, baby.”

“Nnn…”

“Almost done.”

“Pee…”

Osamu paused. “Gotta go again?”

Atsumu sniffed and nodded. His brother leaned in to kiss his forehead. “You can go here.”

Before he could even finish his sentence, Atsumu was shaking his head, one shake thumping against the side of the tub.

“’ _Tsumu_ , come on. Ya know it’s not good to try n’ hold it.”

But Atsumu wouldn’t cave in. Soiyochi couldn’t understand it at all. The incest was one thing, but incest with incontinence and being _high_ was a whole fucking other ball of confusion.

Osamu continued in his attempts to convince Atsumu before exhaling and giving up. “Fine.”

He placed back the shower head before crawling in the tub with him, straddling Atsumu’s lap and kissing across his lips again. Atsumu was sloppy in his attempt to return it, but Osamu didn’t seem to care. A hand snaked under him to grab a hold of Atsumu’s mostly soft cock, stroking slowly until Atsumu whimpered into his mouth.

Soiyochi wanted to throw up yet again.

“Come on, baby boy. Such a silly baby, can’t pee without your diaper?”

Atsumu whined and shook his head until Osamu’s free hand cradled the back of it, keeping their lips firmly together.

With another whisper the microphone didn’t catch, Atsumu jolted and started peeing over his brother’s hand.

“There you go. Good boy, ‘Tsumu… keep going… don’t clench.”

Atsumu gasped and Osamu pushed their foreheads together. “Much better,” Osamu moaned, his own dick getting hard against his brother, “Good boy, baby. Such a good baby boy.”

Soiyochi felt his face scrunch in utter disgust. How could two people live like this? How did they even sleep at night knowing the entire world would think of them as freaks if they found out? Did their _friends_ know? _Parents_?

His skin crawled with a new type of frustration as he watched them continue to kiss in the bathtub, as he watched how Osamu took care of his ‘lover’ and how his ‘lover’ trusted him. Even his ex-wife had never looked at him the way Osamu was looking at Atsumu right then.

He hated it. He hated them. And he hated this _stupid_ job where all his hate got him was frequent nightmares and fast forwarding through the tape.

After they’d both cleaned up, the twins collapsed into their bed. In another minute, Atsumu was snoring as Osamu sat up, chuckling as he looked down at his brother. He leaned over to the nightstand drawer to open it and pull a fresh diaper out, spreading it open with practiced hands before man-handling Atsumu over it. His older brother didn’t stir, head lolling but otherwise undisturbed as Osamu sat on his knees, gently running his fingers along Atsumu’s cock and thighs.

Atsumu humped his hand unconsciously, making Osamu pause for only a moment before continuing, teasing along his drugged out brother who so clearly responded to any touch of his twin.

They must’ve touched each other often. So. Very. Often.

Osamu eventually pushed Atsumu down as he attempted to close the diaper tabs over him, redoing them when Atsumu made him mess up his perfect angles.

After the third attempt, Osamu was successful and stopped pushing, letting Atsumu mindlessly keep humping his hand.

“Tsumu… Baby?”

Soiyochi grit his teeth, hating to hear such endearing nicknames from these sick fucks. To think he’d laughed with them, joking about future lovers, and they’d laughed back as if they weren’t incestuous, as if nothing was wrong. According to the law, it technically wasn’t. According to anyone he knew it was.

Atsumu groaned and opened his eyes, looking around before smiling at Osamu and continuing to hump at him. His happy giggle quickly morphed into a whine of frustration as he tried to pull Osamu closer on top of him.

Osamu complied, pulling the covers over them both. The camera switched to a front view where he could see Osamu staying still as Atsumu opened his mouth and latched onto Osamu’s right nipple. The loud, sloppy sounds of sucking were the only things picked up as Atsumu ‘nursed’ himself on his brother’s ‘teat.’

Another layer of confusion. Soiyochi thought the diaper thing was just incontinence, but this was… this was something else entirely.

The small moan from Osamu made that clear.

It was another tape without sex, and yet somehow Soiyochi felt he’d just seen so much worse. There was no way the twins could do anything with both of them exhausted and one of them still high off of drugs from a dental procedure. Atsumu could hardly keep sucking and humping, alternating between both options if he could move at all.

Or so he assumed. He should probably stop assuming.

“’Tsumu?” Osamu groaned.

Little sobs dribbled out of his lips until Osamu sighed and pulled the covers away.

“Need… help…?”

Osamu easily pulled out of Atsumu’s weak grasp, patting his cheek as he whined.

“Baby… need…?”

Soiyochi didn’t pick up every word, but he had a damn good idea of what was happening, breaths stuttering as the camera changed to a completely new angle he hadn’t seen yet. From near the nightstand’s lamp, he got a closeup front view of Atsumu drooling into the pillow, eyes half-closed as he continued to whine for his brother.

Damn stalker had added more cameras?

Shakily, he took his notepad and made a note of the timestamp before hurriedly putting it down.

Did he really need to watch this? These disgusting brothers?

Osamu spread Atsumu’s legs and sat between them, watching carefully. “Again?”

Atsumu nodded, head lolling every which way. His attempt to close his legs was met with resistance—Osamu placed both hands on either thigh, pushing them apart even more before he started grinding into Atsumu’s diaper.

Was he really? In Atsumu’s state? It was so fucking wrong! But Osamu kept going—grunting low, mingling with the sounds of the diaper being squished every second.

Soiyochi had a perfect view of Osamu dipping down to lick into his brother’s sloppy mouth, moving when he attempted to return the kiss, licking and nipping across his neck and down his abdomen. He could see Atsumu struggling as Osamu took his time.

“’ _Tsumu_.”

He almost fell out of his chair. The camera being so close made Osamu so much louder than any of the previous shots, even the one in the doorway. Every labored breath came through crystal clear, as well as every slight movement of Osamu grinding his cock into his brother’s covered one.

Soiyochi gulped, closing his eyes as the quiet sounds of foreplay filled his headphones. Disgusting. Disgusting.

“’ _Samuuu_ …”

With an irritated growl, one of Soiyochi’s hands reached over his own half-hard erection, squeezing his uniform’s pants that wouldn’t give him any friction with the annoying and thick material. He refused to open his eyes, the tiny, desperate moans of Atsumu filling his ears and head with images he wished he didn’t see: Osamu and Atsumu with their identical lips, their identical cocks, their identical everything…

“You can wet your diaper. But this is the last time tonight, okay? Ya gotta be a good boy. I’ll take care of you. Let go.”

“Ah.. ahh..”

“Good boy. There ya go. God— _fuck_ —can feel it. Getting so warm on m’cock.”

“’Samu…”

“Good. _Good_ baby boy. Getting me so _hard_.”

Soiyochi reluctantly opened his eyes, fully hard now as he watched Osamu holding down Atsumu even more. Osamu humped him even harder, eyes hazy with lust as his dick leaked a spot on Atsumu’s diaper.

Fucking disgusting.

Soiyochi’s hand moved faster before he quickly unzipped himself and forced his hand down his pants, gripping his painful erection through his boxers and grunting shallowly. He hated them. He knew he did. But— _but_ —

Osamu shoved Atsumu on his side like the rag doll he was, lifting a single leg over his shoulder and squeezing around the full diaper before sucking on his fingers and thrusting them inside.

After a moment Atsumu started mewling, twitching ever so slightly but helpless to Osamu finger fucking him through the small diaper gap around his inner thigh.

“You don’t mind, do you, baby? Letting me have a little reward for taking such good care of you?”

A small whine as a response from Atsumu.

“You’re so warm for me, ‘Tsumu. My favorite baby boy. You can’t do anything right now, can you? You like being mommy’s little fucktoy?”

The hand on top of Soiyochi’s cock gave up on petting and slipped to wrap around himself fully—the touch of skin-on-skin like an electric shock to his senses. He stroked himself to Osamu’s rhythm, angrily staring ahead at the monitor as Osamu continued to fuck his fingers into his drugged twin.

Satisfied, Osamu set him down before hopping off the bed and leaning forward—nose almost touching the camera—grabbing something out of the nightstand before returning.

“Come on, baby,” Osamu cooed. He lifted the leg back over his shoulder and shook the bottle.

God. Lube.

Soiyochi huffed out a ragged sigh, taking his hand out of his pants so he could spit on it before wrapping it back around his leaking cock.

Osamu was an expert, apparently. All with one hand, he popped the cap, spread lube over himself, and then closed it before dropping the bottle at his side.

Damn. How long had they been fucking? Was this a recent development? Were they incestuous ever since they were young? They were probably able to bypass all the other obstacles of young people trying to sneakily have sex, huh?

His fist picked up its speed as his thoughts spiraled, trying to imagine the weight of a lifetime of taboo.

This entire ordeal was probably their greatest nightmare. They probably— _shit!_ —never wanted to involve the police in the first place, willing to risk their lives on this secret that could destroy their careers for good. God— _ah_ —they probably had their first time in their own childhood— _hhhh_ —bedrooms. They never had to worry about sneaking people over or going out, fucking right next door to their parents. Learning how to come for the first time at the hands of their twin counterpart. Were they even aware— _ahh_ —that what they were doing was wrong?

Disgusting. Disgusting. Horrible. Disastrous.

Soiyochi came suddenly with a shout, cursing himself as he stained the front of his pants. Shit. Shit. He had to clean this up before it settled in. He couldn’t have this room smelling like cum.

Still cursing, he tore off the headphones and hurried up to grab paper towels near the door, wiping himself off as he continued to stare at the tape playing.

Osamu was now vigorously fucking into his brother, the wet and pudgy diaper stretched and torn so he could fit his dick inside. Atsumu was probably whining, mouth open wide with closed eyes as Osamu used him like the ‘fucktoy’ he claimed he was.

If he was a younger man, Soiyochi knew he’d be hard again.

Instead, he forced himself to look away and finish wiping himself down. He threw the towels into the bin and he pulled the bag out to tie up. No one would mind if he took out the trash.

A quick trip to the nearest bathroom and one garbage run later, Soiyochi settled back into his chair with a hammering heart.

The twins were sound asleep in the bed now, fresh diaper on Atsumu who curled into Osamu. Soiyochi bit at his fingers as he stared at them and then the mountain of tapes he still had to go through. Maybe two-thirds left. Picking one DVD up at random, he wearily read the title of “TABOO.”

He scoffed. He’d already seen ‘taboo,’ what could _possibly_ be more taboo than watching twins fuck with diapers on and peeing on each other in bathtubs and making out?

Maybe they did something more than that?

Soiyochi should’ve been disgusted, maybe saving it for last. But, after a few more seconds, he pulled the garbage bin and towels closer, shoved the DVD in, and clicked play.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck u kaz i don't have time for THISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS I WAS BULLIEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD


End file.
